<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>violent delights: outtakes by rosegardeninwinter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619379">violent delights: outtakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegardeninwinter/pseuds/rosegardeninwinter'>rosegardeninwinter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Toastbabies, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bats, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Found Family, Immortality, Johanna didn't sign up for this, Multi-Era, Romance, and eventually Vampire!Katniss, lots of nightgowns and general nonsense, vampire!Peeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegardeninwinter/pseuds/rosegardeninwinter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[a collection of outtakes and drabbles from tumblr that exist within the "violent delights" universe, but don't *quite* warrant their own story - enjoy!]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. nosy neighbor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for @katnissdoesnotfollowback, who sold me on immortal nosy neighbor Johanna not quite understanding Peeta's fondness for his human lady love</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johanna knows that, at least in this century, showing up unannounced to someone’s home is inconvenient at best. But she’s known Peeta Mellark for a hundred some-odd years. She was one of the first friendly faces he encountered after his transformation. She remembers how unnaturally bright his blue eyes were (though not so unnatural to her, with her own amber eyes glowing like those of a cat), peering across the snowy street at her all those winters ago.</p>
<p>It took some warming up to each other, but now they’re friends, and he’s one of the best, kindest people she knows. Not that she’ll ever tell him that. And not that she’s <em>not </em>going to take advantage of his compassion and let herself in the side door of his house. If he needs a sob story, she’ll make one up, but the truth is she’s just bored and wants someone to talk to. Maybe go for a walk. Or a hunt. She’s not picky.</p>
<p>The first thing she notices when she steps into his house is how warm it is. True, Peeta is a man of creature comforts. He keeps the fire going in the winter, not because he needs the warmth, but because it feels nice. Feels normal. This evening, something is different. The house doesn’t just feel comfortable; it feels … lived in? The smell of food (not blood, but human food: the scents of bread and broth) linger in the air. She follows the heat of the fire down the hallway into the drawing room and her confusion only becomes more pronounced when she sees what awaits her there.</p>
<p>Peeta’s told her before that when he hunts he goes after criminals, the worst of the worst. Molesters and murderers. He says they taste awful, but not as awful as the guilt of taking innocent life. He always dispatches them where he finds them, never lures them into a false sense of security only to snatch it away. He’s a softie like that, but Johanna likes him for it.</p>
<p>So she can’t imagine what could have brought about this turn of events. The slight young woman lying on the chaise doesn’t look like a criminal. And even if she was, Peeta certainly never treats his victims like he’s treating this one. He’s stretched out on top of her, hips bracketed by her thighs. The fingers of one hand are twined in her long, black braid, making her head arch back, baring her neck to his mouth. That part, at least, could be normal. Johanna’s trapped many a victim into a meal this very way. But nothing else is right. The woman’s left arm droops toward the floor, but her right is tracing and retracing a line up and down Peeta’s spine. Johanna’s victims fight back once they realize what she’s doing, no matter how she entranced them into it, but this girl is either stupid or genuinely unafraid. She seems languid, sleepy — content, of all things!</p>
<p>Peeta lifts his head from the girl’s throat. “Are you alright?” Johanna hears him say gently. His hand in her hair smoothes along her forehead, her ear. </p>
<p>The girl gives a sigh of assent and leans up to brush her nose against his. “I’m just fine.”</p>
<p>“You’re quite sure?”</p>
<p>“How could I be anything but?” she whispers.</p>
<p>Peeta hums happily and nudges the girl’s chin with two fingers so her head is angled to the other side. She’s facing Johanna now, but her eyes are fluttered shut as Peeta paints a stretch of kisses and nips down her neck. The girl gives a quiet moan, though clearly not of pain, and Johanna’s jaw almost hits the floor.</p>
<p>She steps forward into the room. “I don’t mean to interrupt this charming scene,” she says loudly. The girl gives a yelp and scrambles into a sitting position so fast she dislodges the vampire and sends him tumbling in an undignified heap to the carpet. Johanna fights back a laugh at this, but her inquisition wins out over her amusement, “But would either of you care to explain what the hell is going on here?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. high necked collars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>for @thehopefuldandelion, who wanted Vamp!Peeta's and Katniss's first domestic squabble :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She has grown used to his nocturnal schedule and has adopted it herself. At five in the evening, she joins him for breakfast. He’s prepared oatmeal with cinnamon for her and he’s set out a white chrysanthemum as a peace offering for earlier.</p><p>She arrives with a scowl on her face and slumps into the chair across from him. But that isn’t the worst of it. She’s wearing a high necked gown that goes almost up to her chin. He can hear her heartbeat pound behind it, and the sound makes him half desperate. He’s willing to capitulate on anything she wants, just to get at the source of that sound.</p><p>“Katniss, please. I didn’t mean to upset you.”</p><p>“You didn’t upset me,” she says. “You scared me half to death.”</p><p>“In my defense,” he protests, “That window is usually open!”</p><p>“In my defense,” she protests back, “When a lady sits at her window seat to enjoy a cup of chocolate, she is not accustomed to having a bat come careening into the pane at great speed!”</p><p>Her indignation makes him want to laugh, but he knows that will get him nowhere. So instead he placates: “I am truly apologetic, Katniss. Now, if I make you a nice, warm drink, do you think I might be permitted to have mine?”</p><p>Katniss scowls righteously, but her fingers fiddle with the top button of her dress as she nods, and he has his answer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. frenemies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>another outtake from tumblr, in which Johanna begrudgingly gains some respect for Katniss and vice versa ... and a beautiful love-hate relationship is formed :D for context, I'd read "nosy neighbor" first</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>She decides to use the front door this time, as a show of contrition, but she gives the knocker four very loud, obnoxious taps, because she isn’t about to become suddenly proper and prim for Peeta and his new pet. </p></div><div class=""><p>She doesn’t understand it.</p></div><div class=""><p>That. </p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>Them. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Two hundred years by himself and all at once he’s taken to mollycoddling a meal? She’s heard about some of their kind nabbing a more long term food source but those situations always seemed to involve more chains and cages than chaises and cakes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>To be fair, she doesn’t know that the cake on the side table was meant for the human girl (Kathleen or something) and she hadn’t stayed long enough to find out. Peeta was in a state, going on about the fact that them being friends doesn’t give her the right to waltz into his house at all hours and whatnot. She knows he was just embarrassed, red staining his lips and his clothes all eschew.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>No matter. She’ll make it up to him now. She’s brought wine, a very nice one too. He can’t get drunk, not on straight alcohol anyway, but Katerina can, and then what a treat he’s in for. She’s laughing to herself about it and rocking back and forth on the heels of her men’s boots when the door opens. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I have come to throw myself at your feet in penance,” she says in a melodramatic sigh that she’s sure will bring a smile, however involuntary, to his face, cocking her hip in a playful stance and presenting the wine. “How — oh.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She drops the act and frowns. The figure holding a candle against the windy night isn’t Peeta. It’s the girl. The black braid is gone, but its presence is evident in the loose waves that fall to the girl’s waist. She wears a red satin robe over her nightgown. The dark skin of her neck bears some small, still healing puncture wounds, but her eyes are steady and clear as she meets the vampire’s gaze. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good evening, Johanna,” she says pleasantly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Constance,” Johanna shoots back. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Katniss,” corrects the girl. She steps aside. “Won’t you come in?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The nerve. Inviting her in and everything. She has a longstanding welcome to this house, so it isn’t necessary, but the subtle insinuation of power annoys her. This girl, tiny as she is, has no fear. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Where’s Peeta?” she says as she steps inside, pushing past the girl and making for the stairs. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’s asleep. And I’ll thank you not to disturb him.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Asleep?” Johanna whirls around halfway up the flight. “Vampires don’t sleep!” That’s a lie. They can. She had a friend back in the thirteen hundreds who swore nothing was better than a good day’s sleep before a long night. It’s just hard. Johanna shakes her head angrily to dispel memories of lonely insomniac hours staring at the sunlight and wishing she could stop her mind going so fast. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes they do,” Katniss says. “And he is. And he hasn’t in such a long time so please don’t — “ </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But Johanna isn’t listening. She ignores the girl’s protests and marches down to Peeta’s room. The girl means nothing. Peeta may pamper her now but one of these days he’ll grow tired of her and then — </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Johanna pauses. That would be cruel, even for her. For Peeta? That sounds ... unthinkable. But then why go to all the trouble of keeping her around? </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Unless... </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She opens the door softly instead of sharply and stares in shock. Her friend, who she’s never known to sleep in the two centuries she’s known him, lies under velvet covers in his grand four poster. He looks completely content, brow softened and breathing deep. Johanna trips into the room and slumps into the vanity chair as the girl comes hurrying in behind her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I ... I’ve never seen him ... so peaceful,” Johanna mutters. “And I’ve known him since England was ruled by Lancaster and York,” she adds with a broken sort of laugh. “What did you do to him?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nothing,” says the girl. “I didn’t think that was unusual. I’m usually asleep before he is anyway.” She touches her neck as an absent explanation. “<em>Is it</em>unusual?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um.” Johanna gets up and crosses to the mattress, sitting on the edge. The girl follows, climbing up onto the bed and curling her knees up next to Peeta’s head and laying a hand against his cheek in something of a protective gesture. “Don’t worry,” Johanna says. “I won’t bite. Not that you’d mind.” She can’t resist that barb and the girl frowns. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s the deal with you?” Johanna asks finally. “Where’d you come from?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The girl’s frown deepens, but it looks more uncomfortable than angry. She doesn’t say anything for a moment. Her fingers stroke Peeta’s hair. When she does speak she doesn’t look at Johanna. “I - um. Nowhere, really. Everywhere. I was ... living on the street.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Johanna feels a brief sting of pity. “Oh. Is that where Peeta picked you up?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He didn’t ‘pick me up,’” says the girl defensively. “He saved my life. From his brothers.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At this, Johanna bristles. His brothers. She’s no paragon of virtue, but the elder Mellark boys are just ... she suddenly feels apologetic to the girl. If she had a run in with Brann and Bannock ... </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did they — uh — ? What happened?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The girl shrugs her shoulders. “They attacked me. That’s ... pretty much all there is to it. Brought me here. As a present. A meal. You know.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Johanna raises her eyebrows. “Seems like that isn’t far from the mark, judging by what I walked in on last week.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The girl shakes her head. “No. I was half dead when they left me here. He saved me. The uh — what you walked in on — was my idea. I don’t like him going hunting, not when he has me. Says they taste bad anyway and he always feels so guilty about it after ... so I figured ... ” Her lips twitch. “We had a fight about that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But you won.” Johanna can’t help a smirk. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But I won.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You — you know this can’t last forever, right?” It’s kind of the girl—Katniss—really, but someone’s got to let her down easy. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Katniss nods. “Yes. I know. At least, not while I’m still human. That’s um — what our other fight has been about.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You want him to turn you? Why?” She remembers when she was turned, vividly. She can’t imagine why anyone would want to go through that voluntarily. But Katniss seems surprised she’d even ask. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because — because I love him,” she states, as though it was obvious. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You love him?” This is not in any way the conversation she anticipated having tonight. She casts her eyes up to the curtains around the bed and blows a raspberry of half exasperation, half emotion she’s trying to mask. It’s not hard to love Peeta. She’d say she loved him herself, like she used to love her younger brother before ... well, not all humans have the luxury and curse of immortality. And she’s certain Peeta cares about her more than either of his blood siblings. But this plucky girl has known him all of a few months and already seems ready and willing to hitch her wagon to his for life. Longer than life. Forever. Johanna wonders if she realizes how long forever is. Is she sure he even loves her back? </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She’s just about to ask when Peeta stirs slightly. Johanna shuts her mouth, but her friend only turns and settles himself on his side. His arm drapes over Katniss’s thigh. Katniss smiles, and her eyes sparkle so bright and tenderly when she looks at him that Johanna’s chest starts to ache. She coughs to loosen the pangs of sentimentality, but they don’t go away. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“... time is it?” Peeta murmurs, not sounding fully conscious. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Late,” Katniss whispers. “Or early. Not time to be waking up yet. Go back to sleep, love.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Love ... hmm ... ” Peeta sighs, his fingers softly, involuntarily, stroking a lazy pattern on her hip through her nightgown. “Love you ... so much.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Go to sleep,” Katniss repeats, and even in the dark Johanna can see she’s blushing. She decides to be courteous and becomes very fascinated with her own shirt sleeves. <em>Well, that answers that question.  </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I — uh — I should let you sleep too. I just — I expected him to be up and about is all. Wanted to say — about last week.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s alright,” says Katniss. “He wasn’t all that upset. Not really. He likes having you barge in.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bet <em>you</em> don’t though,” Johanna grumbles. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t mind if he doesn’t.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmm.” Johanna stands. “Oh. Brought some wine.” She sets the bottle down on the vanity and gives a military salute. “Carmine.” She does that one on purpose but the girl only rolls her eyes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jo.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, don’t you even start.” With a threatening jab of her finger. “We’re not there yet, Little Miss Negligee.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The girl’s eyes widen in embarrassment and indignation at that and Johanna grins, closing the bedroom door before Katniss can get a word in. She takes the steps two at a time to the front door. She wants to dislike Katniss, but unfortunately, she’s already impressed with her. And if Peeta loves her that about seals the deal, doesn’t it? Not that she’s ever going to let on. Not that she’s not already come up with at least five ways to tease and torment them both in the time it’s taken her to make it back to the front door. Truth is, she thinks, as she steps back into the night, wrapping her cloak around her and preparing to take flight, she’s a bit jealous of their happiness. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But since forever is such a long time, she might as well get used to it. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>